I never changed, You just never knew me
by LOA Loves U
Summary: Discontinued..sorry DX
1. Chapter 1:Innocent love and Harsh answer

**Hi to all my readers, well if your reading this. I just wanted to say that...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I am not ordering you to, I am just asking IF you can, Also this is my very very very very first Bleach and Naruto crossover so please don't get mad at me. So here are the disclaimers. I do not own any Naruto or Bleach characters.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The harsh response of an innocent confession_**

* * *

_**The time is when they are in Middle School  
**_

_**Sakura: 14 Sasuke:14 Karin: 14 Renji:17  
**_

_**Sakura's**** POV **_

I was running back to my house while I was crying my eyes out. I had just realized that Sasuke was cheating on me.

-Flashback-

_"Sasuke-kun~" I said while I ran up to him, "What do you want?" Sasuke said as irritatedly. "Can you please meet up with me near the Cherry blossom trees, please." I said with hope, "*sigh* fine, but I am not waiting if your late." Sasuke said coldly with his eyes just staring at me._God, how I was an idiot back then anyways back to the flashback. _I was waiting for Sasuke when I saw him walking up to me slowly. When he finally stopped and was just looking at me, I said this "S-Sasuke-kun, I-I-I l-l-lo-love y-y-yo-you, will y-you please accept my love confession?" I stuttered while blushing. "You really want to date me?" Sasuke said bluntly, "Y-Yes!" I said straightly, "Okay then." Sasuke said normally and with that he left. _

_xoxoxo-The next day-xoxoxo_

_"Sasuke-kun~" I called as I ran up to him after school, we agreed that we would go home with each other after school. When I saw him he was leaning on the school gate and had his hands in hit pockets, well of course he would it's really cold. When I approached him and I was about to talk when he stopped me "Your late!" he said sharply. "Sasuke-kun, your so mean." I said childishly while faking a pout."Hurry up, or I'll leave you...also we'll stop by at the flower shop." Sasuke said as he started to walk, 'Flower shop? He will buy flowers for me? So he does love me!' I thought. When we reached the flower shop he bought daffodils. Wait daffodils? 'I don't like daffodils! But since it's gonna be from Sasuke I'll accept it.' I thought while grinning slightly. When we went out of the shop and walked again,"Ne, Sasuke-kun, who's that for?" I asked while looking at him, "For someone special." Sasuke simply said as he kept walking. 'Yes it's going to be mine!' I thought full with hope. When we reached my house I bid goodbye and rushed into my house, and in my room.  
_

_xoxoxo-The next day-xoxoxo  
_

_I was looking for Sasuke, around the school, I ran towards behind the school's gym, and what my eyes witnessed was the end of my relationship with Sasuke. I saw Sasuke making out with that stubborn girl with red hair, Karin. Wait she was holding the daffodils we bought. '**How dare he cheat on us! I am going to beat him into a pulp when you let me**_**loose.** _' __my inner said as she mentally punched her fist up in the air. I walked up to Sasuke and that Karin and forcefully pulled them to separate and slapped Sasuke on the cheek. The strength came from my inner so it would really hurt. Well he did fall back and started to rub his red swelling cheek. "You freaking girl! What the hell is up with you?" Karin stated as she ran up the her BELOVED Sasuke. That two timing jerk! __  
_

-End of flashback-

Since I just barged in I bumped into my big brother Renji. He looked at me, and when he realized that I was crying he held my writs and asked me if I was okay.

_**Renji's POV**_

Well I just finished fighting the hollows and I had just came home. I was feeling hungry so I decided to cook, I cooked 2 minute noodles. I suddenly heard sobbing coming close by quickly, so I went to the door. The door quickly opened and My little sister Sakura came in. She bumped into me, and I felt tears so I grabbed her writs to see if se was drooling or crying. "A-Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. "Do I look okay?" she said harshly, then I realized that that line was only said when the partner had caught her boyfriend cheating and is asked if they were okay. "Who did this?" I asked sternly, "Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. He is the one that is the reason is why I am like this..." Sakura said with hatred, still the tears running down her cheeks. "Revenge." that is the only word that she said, "No, no revenge, you will be a stronger ninja, I will train you the shinigami way though I know that you are a shinigami, but not yet. You can get your revenge when you are more powerful, and end up in the ANBU." I said while i let go of her writs. Sakura just nodded.

* * *

**_xoxoxo-3 years later-xoxoxo_****  
**

Now it has been 3 years since my break up with Sasuke, I had changed. I am now an ANBU rank and is a lieutenant of the first division in Sereitei(sp?). In high school I am an idol to girls, and many boys admire me, for ninjas I am the strongest kunoichi, oh yeah I forgot, I surpassed Tsunade-sama, and I am known with the lieutenants and captains in all divisions.

_xoxoxo-At school-xoxoxo _

I was walking to the gate peacefully, 'No fanboys, So peacefu-' Naruto interrupted my thoughts while he called me "Sakura~ quick they can't hold them any much longer!" my eyes sharpened at the sentence he said and I quickly, and gracefully into the school and into the girls change room. I looked around, no one there. I sighed, I took of my clothes off and wore my sports uniform. "Kyaa! A boys in here!" I heard the other girls say, I quickly turned my head around and saw **HIM **right in front of me, we were like only like 5 centimeters apart! My eyes widened and without thinking I slapped him **HARD**!

* * *

LoverOfAllAnime2016: Hehe. Cliffhanger.

Sakura: My hand hurts from the slap.

LoverOfAllAnime2016: Why?

Sakura: You made me slap a boy really hard!

LoverOfAllAnime2016: Oh, I did?

Sakura: YES, YOU DID!

LoverOfAllAnime2016: Oh, okay.

Sakura: *sighs* Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2:The 1st division lieutenant

_Hi! I am back! Thank you toshiro and sakura 4 ever, byasaku1245 and poisoniceclaw for your reviews! I appreciate the reviews, but I am not sure if I should because it is only 1 vote for each couple ,. Here are the votes:_

_ByakuyaxSakura: 1  
_

_ToshiroxSakura:1  
_

_IshidaxSakura:1  
_

_IchigoxSakura: 0_

_ZarakixSakura: 0_

_Waaaa! Why do you have to make it so hard! Jokes anyways you should tell your friend author whatever you call t to review! So I will make Sakura see or bump or meet those characters- wait she should already know them cause she's the lieutenant of division 1! Anyways, on with the story!  
_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The 1st division Lieutenant and the 13 new students!**_

* * *

_**Sakura's POV**_**  
**  
I was walking to to school remembering that we have 13 new students. Wonder who they are? Are they nice, mean? Are they all girls or all boys or are they mixed genders? I sighed and suddenly I remembered Sasuke, SASUKE! The jerk. Out of all the guys I could have thought of it just had to be HIM! Now I am thinking about how the election for the lieutenant of division 1.

xoxoxo-Flashback-xoxoxo ((Normal POV))

_Sakura was in the crowd with other students that graduated the shinigami school. Sakura was at the front row, because she was the top students. Maybe because she knew how to control both chakra and reiatsu(sp?). "Now we will collect suggestions, on who you think should be the lieutenant of division 1!" Ishida said as Ichigo wrote all the suggestions down on the wooden clip board. "Okay, you graduates have to pick only one! The nominees are Sakura Abarai Haruno, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata and WHAT! Ahem I mean Naruto Uzumaki!" Ichigo told the graduates the nominees. A few minutes later all graduates placed the nominees name into the box and left straight after. Sakura was the last to place in her vote. It was because she didn't know who to vote for! She didn't want to vote for Ino because she's to girly, she didn't want to vote for Hinata because sh knew that Hinata would stutter in important meeting and don't get me started on Naruto!_

_It has now been an hour since the election. When Sakura leaned on the Sakura tree, she saw white hair. 'Toshiro?' Sakura thought as the figure came closer. Sakura's eyes still focused on Toshiro. Then suddenly the figure disappeared. Suddenly a hand covered her mouth, she turned around to see who it was and saw she saw Ishida. Ishida slowly pointed at a blonde hair boy and has an outline of orange. He had nine tails- wait isn't that Naruto? Sakura pushed Ishida slowly and ran towards Naruto.  
_

_Sakura kept calling his name hoping he'll come back to reality, but obliviously she was mistaken. When Sakura had come closer she saw Naruto clearly. He had red fox eyes and claws. 'He's turning into the sealed nine-tailed fox!' Sakura thought as she took out a piece of paper that had the word seal on it. She ran towards Naruto and quickly placed the paper on his stomach hoping it would stop him immediately, but she was wrong. Naruto-who has lost his sanity, attacked Sakura and of course she got affected. She crashed into a wall but was caught by someone. She turned she saw...Byakuya.  
_

_Sakura was shocked to see him. Sakura knew he had a dead wife, Hisana. She kinda felt sorry for him, how he had lost his beloved. Sakura knew how that feels like, having the one you love be taken or stolen away. I mean that's what Sasuke did to her, he was stolen and taken away from her. Byakuya and Sakura's love life is somehow similar in it's own way. _

_After a few minutes of silence, Sakura noticed she was still leaning on Byakuya. Sakura quickly leaned forward and turned to face him. With a quick 'sorry for the trouble' and a slight bow she left to see Naruto lying on the ground unconscious. "Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she now sprinted to Naruto, "S-S-Saku-Sakura?" Naruto said as he slowly opened his eyes. "Get some rest, Naruto. You'll be fine tomorrow," Sakura informed him as she helped Naruto up. "What did I do?" Naruto said as he let Sakura put his arm around her neck, for help. "I'll inform you on everything tomorrow." Sakura said straightforwardly as she walked him to his house she bid bye and when she turned around she was shocked to see who she had seen.  
_

_Hitsugaya Toshiro. "Taichou." Sakura said as she bowed slightly, the same bow she did to Byakuya. "Ahem. Haruno, you have some news." Toshiro said with his normal expression. "What is it?" Sakura asked as if they were really close, "...picked...You were picked Haruno." Toshiro said as he still had the same expression from before._

_"What!" Renji said as he fell off of his chair, "You were picked to be Yamamoto's(sp?) lieutenant!" Renji asked with shock. "Apparently, yes I have been chosen." I simply replied like it was nothing. "Yay! Sakura-chan got picked!" Matsumoto exclaimed as she tightly hugged Sakura. "Can't breath," Sakura said as Matsumoto quickly let go to let Sakura regain her breath. _

_"Let's have a party!" Yachiru suggested as she and Zaraki came into Renji and Sakura's house. "Can't believe a little fucking brat got picked." Zaraki said, "Stop swearing." Yachiru said as she stopped smiling._

_Sakura knew this would be a loong day/evening._

* * *

Sakura sighed at this flash back, though she knew that they were happy for her.

"Sakura-chan!" Ino shouted as she came running to me. "Slow down, or we'll fa-" I shouted back as we both fell to the ground. "Owww!" I yelped as I rubbed my sore parts. When me and Ino got up, "Inoooooo." I scolded scarily at Ino, "G-Gomenesai!" Ino apologized with a slight bow. "I actually wanted to say that all the new students are hot! I mean the 12 boys are and the girl, I think she's cute, but not in THAT way though!" Ino said as she pulled me to the school gate. "See!" Ino said as she pointed at the 13 new students. I mean why THEM! Well I always wanted more people in our class 'cause there's only like 11 people in our class, but why THEM?

xoxoxox-In Class-xoxoxo

"Guys be quiet!" Kurenai-sensei shouted as she cleared her throat, "We have 13 more students! Come in!". Then with that they all came in. "These are the 13!" Kurenai-sensei said as she pointed at them. "Byakuya Kuchiki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida, Sosuke Aizen, Shinobu Eishima, Shuhei Hisagi, Kaien Shiba, Jushiro Ukitake, Momo Hinamori, Izura Kira, Makoto Kibune and Sasuke Uchiha." Kurenai-sensei introduced the students while I gaped at them. Ichigo- I mean strawberry smirked at me and then he glared at me. I glared back of course, but when I saw Momo next to him I smiled at her then back to glaring at Strawberry.

"Sakura Haruno! Go show them around the school!" Kurenai-sensei said as she looked at me. 'Crap!' I thought as I stood up and answered "Yes!" and with that I left with the new students and yes! I did bring HIM, Sasugay (no offence Sasuke fans).

xoxoxo-In the Woods, Still in the school-xoxoxo

"Here is the school's woods!" I said as I quickly turned around and I accidentally kissed a person.

* * *

**LoverOfAllAnime2016: Haha! I put a cliffhanger! But I am not sure if it's good though.**

**Sakura: Who did I kiss?  
**

**LoverOfAllAnime2016: Secret!  
**

**Sakura: *pouts*  
**

**LoverOfAllAnime2016: Haha! Not going to work.  
**

**Toshiro: Whatever. Please review.  
**

**Ichigo: Yeah what the shortie said!  
**

**Toshiro: *makes the temperature go down 10 degrees*  
**

**LoverOfAllAnime: *shivering*  
**

**Sakura: Haha! Look at you LoverofAllAnime- S-So cold!  
**

**Toshiro: I'll let you go, for now! *normal temperature come back*  
**

**LoverOfAllAnime2016: O-Okay. Please review again.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Two kisses and teasing?

**Hi to all my readers! So sorry for not updating so quickly and thank you reviewers!Sorry if you hate me because of the late updates. And before I can start with the story I need to ask if you want something to happen in the stpry you could put it in your review and I'll try to put it in the story XD! I don't own Naruto or Bleach, though I wish I did DX! Any ways, here are the votes:**

**ByakuyaxSakura: 2**

**IchigoxSakura: 0**

**IshidaxSakura:1**

**ToshiroxSakura:3**

**ZarakixSakura: 0**

* * *

_Recap! Chapter 2_

xoxoxox-In Class-xoxoxo

"Guys be quiet!" Kurenai-sensei shouted as she cleared her throat, "We have 13 more students! Come in!". Then with that they all came in. "These are the 13!" Kurenai-sensei said as she pointed at them. "Byakuya Kuchiki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida, Sosuke Aizen, Shinobu Eishima, Shuhei Hisagi, Kaien Shiba, Jushiro Ukitake, Momo Hinamori, Izura Kira, Makoto Kibune and Sasuke Uchiha." Kurenai-sensei introduced the students while I gaped at them. Ichigo- I mean strawberry smirked at me and then he glared at me. I glared back of course, but when I saw Momo next to him I smiled at her then back to glaring at Strawberry.

"Sakura Haruno! Go show them around the school!" Kurenai-sensei said as she looked at me. 'Crap!' I thought as I stood up and answered "Yes!" and with that I left with the new students and yes! I did bring HIM, Sasugay (no offence Sasuke fans).

xoxoxo-In the Woods, Still in the school-xoxoxo

"Here is the school's woods!" I said as I quickly turned around and I accidentally kissed a person.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Two kisses and teasing**_

* * *

**Normal POV **

Sakura ended up kissing Sasuke...SASUKE! Sakura slapped him across the face just like when she caught him cheating on her.

"W-What the hell!" asked Sasuke like Sakura had stabbed him and he did nothing wrong.

"What the hell my ass! You freaking kissed me! You freaking kissed me!" Sakura said fustrated and annoyed.

"Come on Sakura! You know you like it." Sasuke said while holding his red cheek.

"Liked it? No! You are a son of a bitch! Cheating on me, I changed because of that reason! And now you want me back? Well stop dreaming, get your head out of the gutter! I hate you and I won't lobve you **ever **again Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed tears threatening to fall down my cheeks from remembering how he cheated on me.

"S-Sakura, u-um...should we go?" asked Hinamori innocently.

"No. This argument is finished and I will never talk to him..." Sakura said with a dangerous look then she smiled "...Let's continue with our tour around school, shall we?" Sakura asked like nothing happened.

"Sakura..." Toshiro said as he let out a sad look, he caught Ichigo look at him so he put back on his usual face. Serious.

_**XOXOXOXOX-Minutes later-XOXOXOXOXOX**_

**_Sakura's POV_**

"That's the building for the teachers and that's all!" I said still pointing at the staff room.

"Do we have class after this?" asked Ichigo like he was complaining.

"Yes. But after lunch though." I answered with a soft, loving smile, I showed it to all 12 student except for Sasuke. I had always wanted revenge and yes, I was thinking of a plan...then it popped into her head.

'Maybe I should pretend to be his girl, and when he falls for me, I'll cheat on him. No. I'll be called a jerk, so what should I do?' I thought while walking to the cafeteria.

"Watch out Sakura- Ah! It hit her...we're dead." a familiar voice shouted as pie ended up on my face. It slowly slid down my face and my hair quickly turned into snake-like creatures and I opened my eyes. Ichigo and Naruto. I stood there silently.

"Pffft. Hahahaha. That all you got?" I asked laughing my head off.

"Your not mad?" Strawberry asked as he lifted his eyebrow up.

"No. Because of this." I slammed another pie to both Strawberry's and Naruto's faces and we all laughed. Suddenly we felt a dark atmosphere and when I looked at Strawberry's and Naruto's face they looked scared. I slowly turned around to see my teacher. Tsunade.

"What is my apprentice doing?" Asked Tsunade arms crossed on top of her chest.

"Getting...payback..." I answered slowly and silently.

"Stop playing your asses and act like my apprentice!" Tsunade shouted at me then left before I could retort.

"Wow. I dodn't know you had such an uptight teacher-" Before Ichigo could continue I filled my fist with chakra and my fist met Strawberry's jaw.

"OUCH!" Strawberry exclaimed while flying to the other side of the room, making a hole in the wall.

"That's what you get for insulting my teacher." I said while I turned on my heel to then meet face to face with Toshiro. I blushed and his eyes just widened.

"Sakura and Toshiro, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-" Again before he could finish my fist met his jaw again. There was now two walls-opposite of each other- that had holes in it. I sighed and before I could help Strawberry up Rukia had helped him up. 'Suspicious.' I thought in my head while looking at them with an evil smirk.

My eyes were fixed on Rukia and I cocked an eyebrow up. I saw her expression, she knew I would torture her later. But then I realized she wasn't a student here so my evil smirk left my face.

"Rukia- wait what are you doing here!" I asked with shock.

"Because I live here too, duh!" Rukia replied in-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, I knew that." I said as I crossed my arms around my chest and looked away. But what I saw was really, um, how should I say it, disturbing? Yes. Disturbing. I saw Naruto and Sasuke kiss. Yes, on the lips. I thought my eyes popped out by this but gladly they didn't.

"What the fuck are you guys doing!" I screamed which made them break the kiss and cough, as if trying to take away one another's saliva from their mouth which is impossible.

"What the hell Ichigo!" Naruto asked between coughs.

"Ichigo...is he the cause?" Sasuke-jerk said as he glared at Toshiro. He was wrong.

"Jerk...that's Toshiro." I stated simply then I pointed at Strawerry.

"That's him." I said grinning at Strawberry.

"I. Hate. You." Strawberry stated before Sasuke kicked him...outside of the building.

"Wow! New record. Jerk is good." I stated like a sports teacher. Though I never will be. I sighed and looked at Naruto his expression was disgusted. Of course even I would hate to kiss that jerk. I sighed again.

"Sakura, you okay?" Toshiro asked with a blank expression, though his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, I just can't believe that jerk is her." I replied without hesitating with the jerk.

"All we can hope is that you won't fall in love with him." Toshiro stated looking at Sasuke-jerk. I kinda agreed with Naruto with the teme at the end of saying Sasuke's name...but I won't copy him.

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke-jerk said to Toshiro now glaring at him. I shivered as the room temperature went down at least 10 degrees.

"Y-You okay, S-Sakura-ch-chan?" Matsumoto-san said as she shivered. How I hate the coldness...except for Toshiro though...wait what did I just say! No! I am not falling for a guy that's the same height as me and controls ice!

'Admit it Sakura, you like him.' My inner self stated smirking. I mentally strangled her while thinking 'I don't like him stupid inner!' Now I looked fustrated, propbably someone would ask me if I was okay-

"Sakura, are you okay?" Momo asked with concern. Yes. I just had to say it didn't I? Well...I'm not sure either-crap!...Good, she didn't hear that- 'Heard that.' inner said as she sat cross legged and her arms crossed on her chest. 'Talk to much...forget your here.' I stated in my mind.

"Yeah, Hinamori. I'm okay." I stated with a fake smile. I had to force one or I would be strangling Strawberry till he goes thin! God, he might die if he was human, with my unhuman strength and all. Yeah, how I would love it and hate it at the same time.

Soon, the bell rang for us student's to go home. Home. Onii-san is coming home today!Yay!

**XOXOXOX-Time skip Sakura & Renji's house-XOXOXOXOXOX**

_**Still Sakura's POV**_

I walked inside of our house and said "I'm home!" and to my surprise Yachiru jumped on me...which made us both fall.

"Y-Yachiru? Why are you here?" I asked surprised.

"Visit. Renji's in the kitchen...at least I think..." Yachiru replied with her innocent smile. Sometime I can forget how deadly and dangerous she can be.

Once me and Yachiru entered the kitchen we saw...

* * *

**LoverOfAllAnime2016: Hahahahaha! Cliff hanger..it's not her brother...that is the one clue that I'm giving! XD**

**Sakura: Meanie...**

**LoverOfAllAnime2016: I know, I know.**

**Sakura: Sadist...**

**LoverOfAllAnime2016: Me! How! T_T**

**Sakura: Ugh. Crybaby. Any ways please review XD!**


	4. Chapter 4: The sleep over

**Hi did I update too late? Well anyways here is the fourth chapter! Yay XD! Thanks for those who are reading and leaving a review on this story XD! I do not and absolutely NOT own Naruto or Bleach XD! Well here are the votes and my oppinions for Sakurax?: **

**ByakuyaxSakura: 3 :D (XD! I love this couple!)**

**IchigoxSakura: 2 :] (XD! I also love this couple but a lesser) **

**IshidaxSakura: 1 :] (XD! I can't really think about this couple...DX I'm so sorry!)**

**ToshiroxSakura: 4 XD (XD! I love this couple a bit more than ByakuyaxSakura!)**

**ZarakixSakura: 1 :] (XD! I can't really imagine Sakura with Zaraki...T_T I am sorry!)**

* * *

_Recap! Chapter 3: _

_**XOXOXOX-Time skip Sakura & Renji's house-XOXOXOXOXOX**_

_**Still Sakura's POV**_

_I walked inside of our house and said "I'm home!" and to my surprise Yachiru jumped on me...which made us both fall._

_"Y-Yachiru? Why are you here?" I asked surprised._

_"Visit. Renji's in the kitchen...at least I think..." Yachiru replied with her innocent smile. Sometime I can forget how deadly and dangerous she can be._

_Once me and Yachiru entered the kitchen we saw..._

* * *

_**Chapter four: The sleepover...**_

* * *

**Still Sakura's POV **

When I walked into the kitchen. I nearly fainted...we saw Naruto doing his sexy jutsu and a perverted Renji nose-bleeding. I sighed angrily and covered Yachiru before lecturing onii-san and Naruto.

"Seriously. I come home and your doing something perverted with...A GUY! And why wasn't anyone looking after Yachiru!" I soon shouted, now crossed my arms over my chest.

"Who's that girl Saku-onee-san?" Yachiru asked innocently...so innocent..Damn Naruto.

"Y-Yachiru...she..isn't a girl...it's a boy...remember Naruto?" I asked calmly. She nodded. "Well, he used his rasetsu(sp?)/chakra-which is very similar to rasetsu- to make a transformation...to turn into a girl..." I explained a little bit lost in words.

"It isn't my fault that I had a nose-bleed." Onii-san retorted as he was now glaring at Naruto. Well, I wasn't surprised. Naruto was glaring back. I nearly lost the debate with my inner about whether or not I should hit these two...but luckily someone banged open the door...Strawberry...and Toshiro?

"What are you guys here for?" I asked looking at them...I realized that Toshiro was most likely dragged here by Strawberry to come here.

"Nothing. Ichigo found me and dragged me along with him to your house..." Toshiro simply stated and I looked at Strawberry suspiciously.

"W-What! I just wanted to ask Renji something..." Strawberry replied looking all over the place. I sighed and looked at Yachiru.

"Saku-onee-san, let's have a sleep over!" Yachiru suggested and my eyes widened. I nodded hesitantly and looked at Toshiro, Ichigo and Naruto. Toshiro gave a shrug, Ichigo took a while before he nodded and when I looked at Naruto he...was drooling? Suddenly I had the urge to hit him and...I lost to my inner and hit him.

"Ouch!" Naruto yelped out in pain. I sighed and said _gomenesai _before going upstairs to get the stuff needed for the sleep over with Toshiro...okay I admit it I am kinda...KINDA, excited about this...well, what can I say? I haven't had one in like ten years? Or less. I let out a muffled scream when I opened the cabinet and clothes and other unknown things.

* * *

**Normal POV **

Byakuya was just passing by Renji's place to give him the information about that Sasuke-guy he wanted to find out about when he heard a muffled scream. 'How bold. Shouldn't he close the windows before he does it so he doesn't disturb the neighbors?' Byakuya thought as he looked at the direction to where he heard the muffled scream. When he entered the house he saw Renji run up the staircase as fast as he could.

"Sakura! Are you okay!" Renji asked concerned. "Yeah- Kya! Mouse!" Sakura stated as she quickly jumped and hugged Toshiro. Toshiro's face had a slight blush but he hid it...very well.

"It's just a mouse." Byakuya stated simply like it couldn't harm anyone...unless they eat it...they would get poisoned. Toshiro looked at Sakura and then looked at Renji.

"Why don't we leave them alone..." Renji said with a playful smirk, while pushing...or should I say shoving Byakuya down the stairs.

"What did he mean by that?" Sakura questioned a rhetorical question. "That idiot. If I find him by himself I swear I'll kill him..." Toshiro said slowly. Sakura arched an eyebrow up and then shook her head. Then, to interrupt the sudden silence Ichigo broke it.

"Hurry up! Unless...Sakura and Toshiro are doing something "dirty"..." Ichigo shouted as Naruto added the symbol of speech marks with hito the kitchens fingers in front of the staircase then ran to the kitchen.

"What! No!" Sakura said as she stumbled a bit and jumped down the staircase. When she landed she nearly lost balance but Byakuya held her shoulders for comfort. Sakura blushed and her eyes widened at Byakuya's action.

"You okay?" Byakuya asked, face still showed no emotion. "Y-Yeah...somehow..." Sakura said voice slowly fading.

**XOXOXO-Time skip...later at night: The sleepover Xd-XOXOXOXXO **

**Sakura's POV **

I was hugging Yachiru as she slept soundlessly...peacefully. I looked over to the four boys that are sleeping over...'Byakuya...Toshiro...Stawberry...' I thought as I smirked and slowly left my bed. Once I left the bed soundlessly I walked out of the room and saw Renji holding feathers, whip cream and a permanent marker- no it was just an eyebrow pencil...but still the eyebrow pencil is hard to take out.

I nodded to Renji and took the eyebrow marker from his hand and reentered my room. 'Still sleeping...good!' I thought excitedly with a big smirk. I slowly walked over to Strawberry and crouched down to his face. 'Damn! Why does he somehow look cute- WHAT DID I JUST SAY!' I asked myself now realizing that I had drew scribbles on his face. I chuckled and quickly stopped and moved to Toshiro.

'He loks so innocent and handso- WHAT AM I SAYING! I don't like Strawberry, or Toshiro...at least I don't think I do...' I thought slowly drawing glasses on Toshiro's face...he suddenly moved and I jolted. When he didn't move anymore I then moved to Naruto.

I looked at Naruto with an annoyed look. His shirt was half way up, he was drooling, he was mumbling things and guess what? He is now kissing his pillow. I sighed and moved his face to face the ceiling and wrote on his head 'I-D-I-O-T'. I smiled and touched his right cheek gently with the back of my fingers. 'Naruto, when are you going to date Hinata?' I asked a rhetorical question. I then moved to Byakuya...last one.

I looked at Byakuya then sighed. He would kill me if he knew I did this to him..no scratch that they will kill me! Without knowing I accidentally drew a love heart on his right cheek. My eyes widened, 'Shit! Without thinking I drew on his face...SHIT!' I thought slightly panicking. I stood up slowly and zoomed out of the room and bumped into Renji.

"What's wrong? Done yet?" Renji asked as he arched his eyebrow. "Y-Yes...but they will KILL us, if they found out..." I stated looking sad then, out of the blue I yawned, which caused Renji to laugh. "What are you laughing at!" I quietly scolded Renji for laughing then realizing that Yachiru was in front of my door.

"Y-Yachiru...you were awake?" I asked nervously. "Saku-onee-san, why are there black stuff on the four onii-sans?" Yachiru asked innocently...'How can she be deadly if she is this innocent?' I asked myself as I smiled nervously at Yachiru.

"Uh, The reason why...they have markings on their faces is because um...! The tooth fairy didn't like them so she drew on their faces!" I said as I looked at her and changed my smile to a little lie smile. Yachiru just stared at me and Renji then went back into the room. I sighed with relief. Then I realized that Renji had a face that looked like he saw his biggest fear...Byakuya, Toshiro, Ichigo and Naruto mad.

I slowly turned around and smiled innocently. "Now, now, it's night. Many people are asleep. If Yachiru wakes up I'm calling Zaraki." I simply stated with the tone of threatening at the end of my sentence. Ichigo looked startled then back to mad.

"What is THIS!" Naruto asked as he pointed at the word 'I-D-I-O-T' on his forehead. "Yeah, what is this!" Strawberry asked after Naruto and pointed at the scribbles all over his face, which made me giggle a bit but earned a death glare from Strawberry. I wasn't afraid because I will and not hesitate to beat his ass, and he knows that.

I looked over to Toshiro and Byakuya. Their faces weren't that bad, except Byakuya looked kinda girly with the heart on his cheek. I swallowed and went to the kitchen. I looked over my shoulder and saw Naruto and Strawberry following me. When I reached the kitchen I took out a butcher's knife...which scared the hell out off them.

"GYAH! SAKURA'S GOING TO KILL US!" Naruto and Ichigo exclaimed, Hell I wouldn't be surprised if the whole villages people woke up and killed Naruto and Ichigo...and there it was. The knock. I quickly put away the knife and went to the door and saw Tsunade-sama.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama...w-what are you doing h-here?" I asked nervously with a nervous smile. "Can I come in?" Tsunade-sama asked as I nodded and she steeped in and walked to Ichigo and Naruto.

"IDIOTS!" Tsunade-sama shouted as she hit them both at the back of their heads. "Itai!" hey both exclaimed now rubbing their aching head. I sighed and turned my head to look at Tsunade-sama. "Tsunade-sama, what brings you here?" I asked curiously.

"Sakura, I know you might hate this but you have to go on an ANBU mission. You will go with...Uzumaki, Hitsugaya, Kurosaki, Kuchiki...if their willing to and your other friends..but pick wisely because you are going to spy on the Akatsuki." and with that Tsunade-sama left. I sighed deeply and said a quick 'Night' and went to sleep in bed with Yachiru.

* * *

**LoverOfAllAnime2016: YAY! ^^ Finally finished! Xd! **

**Sakura: Mission?**

**LoverOfAllAnime2016: Yeah, I'll tell you about it in the next chapter ^^! Bye! Please review please and thanks ^^!**


	5. Chapter 5: discontinued Sorry!

_**I am so so so so so so so so sorry but I will have to discontinue this story...but please review on this with your favourite bleachxsakura or narutocharacterxsakura couple 'kay? I am so sorry. Please check out my other stories with the user of: AnimeUser.**_


End file.
